The present disclosure relates generally to passenger conveyor systems, and more particularly, to passenger conveyor maintenance and operational diagnostics.
Service providers of passenger conveyor systems such as elevator systems, escalator systems, etc., for example, typically rely on user complaints to alert of an existing malfunction or fault before the necessary components are repaired or replaced. Not only must the system to be taken off-line at unscheduled times because it is not known when a component or system will malfunction, but one or more follow-up visits are often required once the problem is identified in order to acquire ride quality data for accurate diagnosis. In addition, diagnosis and monitoring of passenger conveyor systems before and after component faults are identified requires access to circuitry, control boxes, drive systems, or components that may be hidden behind various panels or otherwise out of sight during normal operation. Accessing the circuitry, control boxes, drive systems, or other components may also require that the system be taken out-of-service to provide a technician access to the necessary components.